Karl and Alex get Lost
by Lostie4ever815
Summary: Karl and Alex are sick of the society known as the Others. They escape the barracks, but stumble upon the 815 survivors. What will happen when the others wage war to get Alex back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alex

Makes no difference to what happened . Dad wouldn't have let me go anyway. Would you blame me for leaving? He locked my boyfriend, Karl in CAGE! He is my father, so why do I hate him? My house, disturbingly yellow, is dark and quiet. I slip out of my pajamas into better clothes. I climb out the window, and drop silently to the ground. It is easy work for me. Many years of practice help me on my way. Soon, I am at Karl's house. I throw tiny pebbles at his window, and he opens it. "Hey beautiful." I look at him and smile. Even though I've been fighting with dad for ages now, I still feel kind of guilty defying him. I should work on that. He climbs up from his windowsill and onto the roof. I follow by climbing the side of the house carefully so to not wake his dad. We sit there, staring into the huge dark sky. "We could leave." he says softly. I turn. "My father would kill us." "Your father is the leader. The boss. The only one who has the power to kill me." "So?" "And he doesn't realize what I will go through to get to be with you." "Karl...Maybe you're right. We could leave. But it wouldn't be easy." "Yes. All we need is a distraction, and a chance to run." "But Ben knows the forest, Karl." "And Richard AND Tom. What does it matter?" "I just-I don't want to lose you." "Don't worry about me." He leaned down and kissed me. "I don't care who finds us. I love you too much." I look at him. "The reward for getiing me back will be high, Karl. Many people would take any desperate measures to get me back. since I am the daughter of their leader." "Well... that's why I like you." I punched him in the shoulder."Oww!" He cried. Then he gave me a mischeivious look. He started tickling me. "Stop! Stop! We'll wake up the rest of the Barracks! YOu'll wake up my dad!" He leans down and kisses me. "Goodnight, Angel Alex." "Goodnight Caring Karl!" "love you, Alex." "Bye, and I love you too." I leap off the roof and sneak back to my house. I slide through the door, and down the hall to my room. I walk inside, and the comfort fills me. Over the years, I have replaced pictures of Dad and I, with pictures of Me and Karl. I crawl back into my pajamas, and stare out my window to the stars outside. As I watch them, I hear Karls voice, and I am very happy. Then I hear my dad shuffling down the hall to the kitchen. I go to my door, and listen to him pour something from the sink. Then he goes back past my room to his. I am saddened by the fact that I told him I didn't care what happened to him. I was hurt. I head back to my bed and stare out the window, to the world beyond, where Karl and I will go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Karl

I love Alex. We're running away from this madness. Her dad hates me and I'm sorry to say that the feeling is mutual. I fall asleep thinking of my time with Ford in the cages, and that is a nightmare. Sarcastic hillbilly. His girlfriend, Kate was cute though. I wake up at dawn. I sit at my desk with a piece of paper, and I sketch out my ideas. I have to plan our escape. Now. At 9am, Juliet comes for me. I hear her knocking. My dad, Rob, comes to the door. "Karl, Dr. Burke is here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ben

I know Alex wasn't always pleased with me. In fact, sometimes she downright hated me. For locking her Boyfriend, Martin, in a cage. I was taking any precaution necessary. I don't want my daughter to get pregnant. That is an automatic death sentence in itself. I have spoken to Tom and Richard, and they both have decided to obey anything I tell them. Even putting Karl in Room 23 if possible. They told me that they were planning on locking Dawson in there. Next was Ford. He would've been fun to brainwash. Absolutely. I supposed I overreacted a little bit, but Alex is everything to me. At 7am I get up, and head to the kitchen. Alex is already sitting there munching on some Dharma cereal. Stupid Dharma. I go into my study, and grab In Cold Blood, by Truman Capote. Then I head back into the kitchen, where I scramble an egg and sit down to eat it. I see Alex leave out the corner of my eye, and I say. "And where do you think you're going, Alex?" She stiffens. "No where." "Not going to Juliet's, I hope." "What? I'm allowed to visit if I want to!" "Isn't that where Karl works?". "No dad. He has the day off today. You know?" I roll my eyes. "You know, lying to me won't make the situation better, Alexandra." She turns. "Don't call me Alexandra! I'm Alex!" Then she runs out the door before I can stop her. I head down the stairs to my basement, where we're keeping Shephard. He bended easily when I asked him to do the surgery. I personally don't like him. He's a hothead, and for some reason he's in love with Austen. Does he know how many people she's killed? I open the door. "Well, I guess the tables have turned now, haven't they, Jack?" He stares at me. "What is it, Ben?" He asks me wearily. "Haven't you messed with my life enough?" I smirk. "Actually, I was goin to let you out, Jack. So, go, or stay?" He stands up quickly. "I'll go." I take him upstairs, and we head outside. "Gorgeous morning, isn't it?" I say. He doesn't answer. I figure he's thinking about Austen. "Are you sorry she left with Ford?" I ask him. He turns. "What?". He says. "Kate. I honestly never would've placed the two together personally. However, you and Juliet seem to like each other." He's angry, I can feel it. "Going to hurt me Jack? My people would shoot you before you got the chance to get one swing." He stops moving. I turn to face him. "Jack, do you play football?" "What?" "Sorry, Tom got me to ask you. He's been looking for someone to play football with." "Really?" He looks at me in disbelief. "Are you sure you want me out and about?" "Jack, would I have told you if I didn't want you around outside. I do believe we can trust you enough, so you no longer have to stay in my basement. I have a spare bedroom in my house, and the only people there are Alex and I." "Well, it beats the basement that's for sure. I accept." He says. I yell across the greens. "Tom! Get over here!" He strides over. "Can I help you, Ben? is Martin- Wait.. What's he doing out?!" I stare at him coldly. "Considering I just found someone to play football with you Tom, you seem suprisingly ungrateful." He turns red. "Sorry Ben. Need anything else?" "Hmm.. I know! You can go see if Sarah is back from the main land. Go to the dock. I want to make sure that she can navigate the sub properly." "Gotcha." He walks away. I smirk at his back, but turn when I hear someone callin my name. "Hello Ben." "Richard, hi." "Everything ok here?" "Yes, everythings fine." "Jack? How are you doing? Holding up alright." "Yes sir." "Please, call me Richard. Sir makes me feel old." I resist the urge to laugh. "See you later Richard." "Ben. Jack." We walk back inside my house. Once we're inside, I say to him"Jack, I..I need your help with something." He raises his eyebrows, and stares at me skeptically."Why do you need MY help?" "It's about Alex."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alex

Karl has started to plan our escape. I go over to his place after a confrontation with dad. He doesn't he that I'm a teen with my own thoughts now! I knock on the door, and his dad, Rob answers. He looks at me in surprise. "Alex. What are you doing here?" "Looking for Karl if that's ok with you." "He's at work today. If you go to the lab, he's there with Dr. Burke." "Ok, thanks Rob." "No problem Alex." Then I head down to the lab to see Karl. He is there, with Juliet. "Alex," she says. "We need to talk, ok?" She takes me into the back lab. "Karl told me everything Alex." "Like how we're running away?" "Yes. Where will you go?" "Away from my dad if anything. I hate the way he treats you." Her eyes soften. "Well, you'll need my help then. Go back to your house, climb through the window, and pack a bag. You're leaving today. Right now." Before I go, I turn and hug her. "Thanks Juliet. You're like a mom to me." She smiles. "Go. Now." I leave the lab, and head back to my house. It sits silently there, because dad isn't here. He's off talking with Richard, and Tom and who else knows what, a out business and recruiting and the issues with pregnancies. Nothing serious. I head to my room, and pack my army bags with sentimental items and clothin that I could use. Then I head to my dads room to leave a note for him saying good bye. But when I step in his room, sadness washes over me. Why? It's because on his dresser there's a picture of me and him that was taken last year, with the two of us smiling like old friends. Karl is in the picture too, an the three of us look like a little family. I tape the note to the picture. It says:

Dear Dad,

I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you. I love you and don't want to do this. But you leave me no choice. By the time you read this, Karl and I will be far away from here. You see dad, I really don't want to hurt you again. But I love Karl, and He loves me. If I die, I'll die happy, because knowing that you and Karl love me is enough for me. If I get pregnant, you can get me off this island. And you will bring me back. I love you very much Daddy, and I'm sorry.

Love, Alex.

Then I leave the house, promising myself I'll never go back to it. I then see the smoke, and my mind clicks instantly. It's a distraction. Chemical fire? Good. More distracting then a regular fire too. Then Karl is running towards me, and we are both running away from safety, from our hometown. We are running for Love. And we will make it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Karl

We're running for our lives. No one, it seems, has noticed our absence. Soon we are at the sonar fence. My lungs are bursting from all the running, and my bag hangs heavy on my shoulder. I turn off the fence, and we run through. The minute we hit the jungle, Alex and I slow down. SHe's also breathing heavily. But she looks up and smiles at me. "We made it." I say. She walks over and kisses me lightly. "Yes Karl, we made it. We're free." We walk slowly now, holding hands. "What would we do if.." She asks then stops. "If we found 815 survivors?" I finish. She nods. "Yes, exactly. I don't know where they are, but we might find them." I tell her:"Don't worry. Ford and Austen-" "Sawyer and Kate." "James and Kate will recognize us. They saved me after all. You helped them escape. I'm sure they'll vouch for us." Alex leans over to get some water from her bag, and that's when we hear it. Voices. An they're heading straight for Alex and I. Then, they find us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ben

The fire wasn't an accident. That much I can see, when I find the box of matches next to an empty test tube. The fire is a distraction, I'm sure of it. Just then, Juliet runs over, looking distraught. My heart throbs at the sight of her. "Ben! Alex and Karl are GONE! " "What!?" I yelp. "Are you sure." I turn away as she is nodding and yell. "Richard! Danny! Tom! Get over here!" They all run over. "Go after them! You all know the jungle better then they do. Richard, stop at the Flame on the way. Tell Mikhail, have him keep an eye out for them. " Richard smiles. "No pun intended, Richard. It's possible that they've stumbled onto 815 survivors. Or her mother. Jack!" I yell, as I see him. He comes over. "What, Ben?" "Alex and her boyfriend have run away. I need you to help track them down." He nods. "Ok, sure. Who am I going with?" "You'll go with Richard. Tom, you and Danny start tracking them. Run, because they're sure to be running fast. Go, now!" They run.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Alex

It's Jarrah, James, Kate, and Locke. When they see us, Locke and Jarrah train their guns on us. "Hands in the air!" We oblige. "Who are you people?" "I'm Karl Martin and-" "Hold up for just a dang minute!" says James. "I know these kids. That boy is Karl and that girl helped us escape from the Others. Her name-" Here he stops. "is Alex." I finish. Jarrah puts his gun down. "What are you running from?" "Our people." Karl answers. "Why are you running from them?" "Because" I pipe up. "They're going to kill Karl." "And why are they going to do that?" says Locke. "Because, They don't want me to get her pregnant. Which I wasn't planning on doing, to be honest." says Karl. Jarrah nods. "Then you can come with us. If that's alright with you." We both nod, and start walking. "Hi Kate." I say, walking up beside her. She turns. "Alex, hi." "How are things with you and Sawyer?" She smiles. "Doing fine actually. Probably because I haven't killed anyone in a while." We both laugh. I see Karl over by Ford, and they're talking, and I actually see Ford smiling!

It's such a shocking sight, that it throws me off balance. I read all of their files. So I know how jealous dad is of one Mr. John Locke. I walk over to Jarrah. "You're Sayid. Sayid Jarrah." He looks at me. "How did you know that?" "My dad has files on all of you. Every single one of you people. Want proof? The names o the people who crashed here are: Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, Charlie Pace, James Ford, Claire Littleton, Sayid Jarrah, Hugo Reyes, Sun and Jin Kwon, Ana Lucia Cortez, Elizabeth Smith, Mr. Eko, Boone Carlyle, Shannon Rutherford, John Locke, Bernard and Rose Nadler, Michael Dawson, and Walt Lloyd. So far, Boone, Shannon, Ana Lucia, Libby,and Mr. Eko. By the way, how are you today Sayid?" He looked at her. "Why-? Who is your father?" I look straight into his eyes and say. "My father is Benjamin Linus. " "Sawyer! John!" They both whip around. "Sawyer, what was Henry Gale's real name?" "Ben. Ben Linus." He turns back towards me. "I can see why you neglected to tell us your last name." We march for a while longer, until Sayid says. "We're about to enter our beach camp. We'll make introductions, but people will have questions for you. Please answer them, and don't act like Others, ok?" We nod together. Then we march into the camp.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Karl

I'm stunned at what we see. A miniature town. Primitive, yes but efficient. There's a skeleton building in the distance. A church? There's a kitchen, with a dining table, and water stations everywhere. There's medical supplies, and a bunch of tents, that seem more like houses. When we get closer, people run out of their tents and come towards us. A blond girl runs out of a tent holding a baby, closely followed by a young man, wearing rocker style clothes. I take a guess. Pace, and Littleton. Then come everyone else, to greet the returning team. Then they see us, and some of them stop, but others keep running. "Alex?" says Claire. "Is that you?" Alex nods, and I realize that this is the girl Alex helped escape. Only now she's had her baby. Alex practically drags me over for introductions. "Claire, this is Karl, my boyfriend, Karl this is Claire, the girl I told you about. And this is.." She looks to Claire. "This is Aaron." She says smiling. Just then, Charlie runs over."Wonderin where you got off to, love. Got worried." Claire smiles at him. "Guys, this is my friend Charlie. Charlie, this is Alex, and her boyfriend Karl." "Hi everyone. You the Others I've heard so much about?" I laugh. "Not by choice." Then he seems uncomfortable. "Uhh.. Sorry for killin Ethan, mate. He hung me from a tree. Pleased to meet you all the same." He nods, then says to Claire. "Love, I'm gonna go find my guitar. I'll be back." He lopes off. "He was nice." I say to Claire. "How long have you two been together?" To my surprise, she laughs. "He's kind of like Aaron's father. I do love him though." She says thoughtfully. Alex and I say goodbye, and head over to Locke for instructions. "I do believe we have a vacant tent available." he says. "It was Charlie's when.. When he and Claire were having problems. But you two can have it now. Should be comfortable enough for two!" He laughs, and shows us to our tent. Alex smiles at me and says. "Our first apartment. Better than me sneaking to your house at night to see you." "I just don't want to get to much of a good thing." I say, smirking. She pokes me, then puts out the sleeping bags she dragged out of her basement. She goes and gets a piece of driftwood, which she claims. "It'll make a great table for our stuff." I put out the photo of me and my dad and Juliet. Since Juliet is my boss, she and my dad are longtime friends. They've been friends since she first got here, 3 years ago. When we're all set up, I kiss her softly and say. "Want to go for a swim?" She smiles and nods at me. We run out and splash in the surf for hours, and I kiss her just as the sunset begins.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ben

I'm terrified. I've lost my only family member I have, to a boy. Its a humiliating thought. And I suspect that Juliet has something to do with it. I head over to the Flame. "Mikhail, I'm approaching the station!" I shout, then mutter. "So don't shoot me." Mikhail comes out. "Ben, what are you doing here?" "Mikhail, I just need a few minutes. Where are the files on the 815 passengers?" "On the table in the dining room." I head inside the Flame, and find the stacks of file folders. There are 2 stacks of files, "Alive", and "Deceased." I sort through the Alive pile, and finally in frustration, I jam all of them in my bag. Mikhail comes in. "What are you doing, Ben?" "I'm just going to borrow these for a few days. It won't take long. He nods. "Yes Ben." I leave, and as I'm walking through the jungle, I pull out my walkie, and call Bonnie in the Looking Glass. "Ben?" "Bonnie, hi. How are thing s down there?" "Calm, as glass." "A looking glass?" "Yes Ben a looking glass. Very funny. How are things up above?" "Alex and Karl are missing." She gasps. "What?! Together, do you think?" "Bonnie, I thought I only hire smart people. I stand corrected." "Sorry Ben, I'm just tired. Over and out."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Alex

We head to the kitchen for dinner. Jin has caught some fish, which the castaways happily dig into. They all get some. I'm fully enjoying a conversation with Claire and Charlie, when Charlie suddenly gets all quiet, and then nods to Claire and walks away. I turn to Claire and ask. "What was that all about?" "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. He just saw- ohhhh poor Charlie. He saw Desmond." She sees the puzzled look on my face, and says. "After the hatch imploded, Desmond got the ability to see flashes." "Of?" "The future. And almost every flash he has involves Charlie dying. So We're both really concerned." She's quiet now. I say a goodbye, and say." Tell Charlie I said goodbye,ok?" She nods. I go to find Karl, and we walk away, down the beach, holding hands, and it's just like I've always dreamed it would be. And when he leans down and kisses me, I realize the time is right. So I kiss him back, softly at first, but then harder. He pulls away, and looks down at me. "What are you-" he starts to say. But he sees the look in my eyes. "If we do anything your dad will-" He says. "I'm sure if I say something, he'll spare you." I gently guide him towards our tent, and tell him I love him. He repeats it back at me. Then we enter the tent. And there is nothing but Karl in my life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Karl

I lie, in the darkness of our tent, stunned by what just happened between Alex and I. Finally, unable to sleep, I crawl out of our tent to lie on the beach. There are so many stars out tonight, it's amazing. Do I go wake Alex and show her? Not yet, but I will. The stars are so breathtaking, that I cannot seem to leave. If word gets to Ben of what Alex and I have done, I'm as good as dead. My father, and Juliet would try and spare me from my fate, but Ben will kill me. An now I can see why. He doesn't want his daughter to get pregnant. He doesn't want her to be Juliet's next patient. He doesn't want to watch her die. Depending on tonight, he might have to. An I will be blamed. I would be the father, and I would be executed. I also don't want to see my beloved Alex die. While I'm working through all this in my mind, I don't hear him come up behind me. "Well, well,well, Little Karl. What are you doing up so late, Karl?" It's Sawyer. "May I?" He gestures to the sand beside me. "Sure" is my reply. "So, what are you doing out so late?" "Looking at the stars." I say. "What are you thinking about, Karl?" He asks. I'm about to respond, but change the subject instead. "Sawyer, you had sex with Kate, right?" He chokes. "Where the heck did you hear that?" He splutters."Alex told me." I answer. "Why are you asking?" He asks angrily. If you're looking for tips, then-" "Weren't you concerned?" "About what?" "Getting her pregnant." He turns to look at me, shocked. "Did you and Alex-?!" I nod. He chuckles and says. "So what, Alex gets pregnant, you're the father. Ya you're sixteen, and so is she. I've seen worse parents than teens, Karl." "No, you don't get it. It's different here. People, women who get pregnant on the island, they all die. Every last one of them." He looks shocked. "And.." "And you and I might be responsible for the death of Kate and Alex." "No, that's nonsense Karl. Honestly." "No it's not." I say, shaking my head. "Want to know how many women I've seen die here, James?" He stares. Then I say. "Look James, what would happen if Kate it pregnant? You both know you're not very good parent material." "I get what you're saying kid. I better get going." "To Kate?" I call as he walks away. I hear him laugh, as he walks away, until he's a speck on the beach. Then I go wake up Alex. She too, is amazed by the beautiful night sky. We lie on the dark beach, hand in hand, staring at the night skies. And I feel very much a Romeo to her Juliet. And somehow, maybe having sex with her was not a bad way of showing her how much I am desperately in love with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Ben

I wake in the velvety darkness of night. Something has happened to Alex. I hear something in the kitchen and I get up. When I enter, I see Juliet at the table. "Juliet, how did you get in?" "I used the key you gave me. I couldn't sleep." "So you thought you'd come to my empty house for company. Very smart." She blushes. "Heard anything from Tom or Richard yet?" "No, not yet. They said they'd radio me if they found anything. I woke up, and I just had a really weird feeling. Something to do with Alex." She looks up. I continue. "She left me a note, you know. Telling me she loves me, but she loves Karl just as much. She couldn't even tell me that in person. She couldn't even say goodbye to me! She left it in a note, a not that told me she loves Karl more than me, and she doesn't care if she dies. That she's run away to be with Karl." I'm sobbing silently. "She's my daughter, and she left me for Karl. And she couldn't even tell me that!" I bury my face in my hands. Then I feel Juliet's arms around my shoulders. I turn and face her. Why is she doing this? I look straight into her eyes, then I reach up and kiss her. It is a sad and sweet moment. Then she pulls away, shaking her head. "No, stop." She leaves me alone in my empty house, with my heart breaking.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Alex

Karl and I are slowly integrating ourselves into the close-knit community of survivors. My closest friends are Claire, Charlie and Sun. But I'm still friends with everyone here. Karl loves being around me and Claire, and he loves talking with Charlie about music, while I talk to Claire. Today, I'm looking through my bags for the white dress I picked up from Juliet on our way out of the barracks. I find it, and just when I'm trying it on, Karl comes in. "Hey beautiful. Did I mention you look gorgeous in that?" He comes over and kisses me gently on the cheek. I smile and say. "Only problem is, I have no events to wear it to." I'm looking at myself in the mirror we brought, and Karl comes up behind me, and puts his head on my shoulder, and his arms around my waist. I look into his haze in the mirror, and I slip my hand into his. He leans down to kiss my cheek, but I turn, and he ends up kissing my lips instead. I smile, and he says. "Alex, will you marry me?" I turn, and smile and kiss him on the lips. Then I pull away and say. "Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Karl

We're going to get Mr. Eko to do the ceremony. One night, while Alex is at dinner, I go to our tent and pull out my walkie. "Hello?" "Juliet, hi." "Karl, it's so great to hear your voice. How are you? Where are you? And how's Alex?" "Alex and I are fine, we're with the 815 people. They're really friendly Juliet." "I know Karl. Listen, Ben's frantic. He sent Richard, Tom, Danny and Jak after you." "Jack, huh. Really?" "Yes Karl. So why are you radioing me?" "I need to ask a favour, Juliet." "Yes?" "Do you know anyone who makes rings?" "And why would you need rings Karl?" "I…I proposed to Alex." "You two..are getting married?" There's a hint of a smile in her voice. "Congratulations, Karl. So, what do you want the rings to say?" " 'Karl and Alex' and the date we're getting married, 2 days from now, on November 29, 2004. Will that work?" "Yes, that'll work. Anything else?" "Can you make a cake? Nothing big, just a celebration cake." "Sure, I'll leave the rings, the cake, and a wedding veil at the Swan site. The bush with the white rock in front." "Ok, thank you so much Juliet. It means a lot to us." "It's nothing. Now, who is your best man? The maid of honor?" "Sawyers best man, and Claire is maid of honor." "James, a best man?" She laughs. "Alright Karl I'll meet you tomorrow at the swan. 3:00, ok?" "Thank you again Juliet. Thank you. Bye." I get off the walkie talkie, and head over to Alex, and to dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Ben

Juliet is hiding something. It's almost the end of November. November 29th, 2004 exactly. I see Juliet go past my house with a white cardboard box in her hands. I head outside. "And where do you think you're going, Juliet?" She turns towards me with a guilty look on her face. "What do you want, Ben?" "What's in the box, Juliet? What are you hiding from me?" I grab the box from her, and she makes a futile swipe to get it back. I open. I find 2 gold rings, a veil, and a cake that says "Congratulations Newlyweds!" and the date November 30th, 2004. "Thats tomorrow." I say quietly. I spin and look at Juliet. "What is the meaning of this, Juliet?" "Sarah and Doug are getting married tomorrow. I was sent to deliver this to them." "Alright," I say. "Go ahead." As she leaves, I wonder why I wasn't invited to their wedding.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Alex

I wake early on the morning of November 30th, 2004. My wedding day. I see Karl on the sleeping bag next to me. Instead of waking him, I hear a baby crying, so I head down the beach to Charlie and Claire's tent. Claire's awake although she looks sleepy. "Ready for the big day?" I ask, coming up behind her. She turns. "Alex!" she cries. "You excited?" "And terrified." I admit. "But I'm so in love right now, it hurts." She smiles. "I know how you feel. By the way, how are you feeling right now? Nauseous? Hormonal?" Claire was one of the few people I ha told about Karl and I. "No, just nervous." "Good," She says relieved. "We don't need a Second pregnant girl here." I nod. "So Claire, Thanks for being the maid of honor. And Charlie's an usher, right?" She winks. "Right." I head back to my tent to get ready and Claire stays behind to wake up Charlie so he can watch Aaron. A few minutes later, Karl gets up and sees Claire. "Out of the tent for a minute, please Claire. Thank you." As she walks out, he closes the flap behind her. "Alex," he says comin over to me and cupping my face in his hands. "I got something for you, Angel." He pulls out a wedding veil. I gasp. "Oh Karl, it's beautiful." There are tears of joy in my eyes. "You, Karl are the best thing that ever happened to me." He kisses me, just as Sawyer walks in. "Hey you two, save it for the honeymoon!" He laughs. Karl straightens himself and says. "We'll be in Sawyers tent, getting ready." I smile and say. "I hope you packed a tie." He gives me a kiss on the cheek before Sawyer ushers him out. Claire comes back in, and sees the veil. "Oh Alex, it's gorgeous!" She breathes. Then she helps me put on the dress, and the veil. She has a dress too, not as clean, but still pretty. "I finally shook off all that baby weight!" She laughs. Then we head out of the tent to the skeleton church, where there are candles, and Eko holds a bible. Karl is standing at the front looking as proud as can be, with Sawyer next to him looking happy. Charlie's holding his guitar. I raise my eyebrows at

him, and he smiles. Then he plays the wedding march. I walk up, and stop when I get to the front. Everyone is sitting on pieces of driftwood, made into benches. The day is perfect. The sky is blue, and the sun is shining. Eko goes through the service, and has us sign a certificate, legalizing it. Then he says: "Karl Elijah Martin, do you take Alexandra Emily Linus to be your wife, in sickness and health, good times and bad?" Karl looks straight at me with those soulful eyes and says. "I do." Then he says. "Aaron, could you come up here for a second?" Sun, who's holding Aaron, comes up and brings him with her. He has two rings tied to his arm. Gold rings. Then Eko continues. "Alexandra Emily Linus, do you take Karl Elijah Martin to be your husband, in sickness and health, good times and bad?" I smile at him and say. "I do." Then he slips the rings off of the string, and slides one on my finger. I look on it, and it says. 'Alex and Karl, Always together. Nov 30, 04.' "It's amazing." I whisper. "How did you-" There are tears welling up in my eyes, tears of joy. Eko then says. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife." He turns to Karl. "You may kiss her now." Karl leans down and gives me a long, loving, lingering kiss. It goes on for a while, when out of the corner of my eye, I see Tom. Oh no. He sees my dress, and veil, and his eyes widen considerably. Then I see Danny behind him. Worse, they've both seen us making out under an arch, with a guy with a bible. Then I reach up, and pull Karl in closer. Then I whisper. "Very slowly, look to your right." He turns and sees them. Then they're running, just as Charlie starts a new song on his guitar. Then it is time for the feast. Desmond has caught a boar in honour of the wedding, and after we finish eating, Karl brings out a cake. I squeal, and jump in to his arms while he spins me around. Then we cut the cake, and I throw my bouquet of island flowers over my shoulder. Claire catches it, and blushes deeply. However, Charlie looks better than he has in days. Then Karl and I go down the beach, for a romantic walk at sunset. It's been the perfect day, except for that one little snag. Everything was perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Karl

We are on the beach, lying in each others arms. The stars are out, and my angel is in my arms. I am completely at peace. Thank you God, for giving me Alexandra Linus-Martin. She wanted to change it, but I told her to stay true to her roots, even if she hated them. I love her so much it hurts. Thank you so much Alex, for showin me love. True, deep, pure love.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Ben

It is dusk. I sit at my kitchen table, in my empty house. There is no one here, but me. Ghosts, people I once knew, are swirling around in my mind. Alex, the French woman, the 815 survivors, Horace Goodspeed, Ethan, Goodwin, mom, dad. But mostly Karl is there, taunting me and my thoughts. Then there is pounding at the door. I open it to find Tom and Danny. "What are you two doing here?" I snarl. "It's 3am, you idiots!" "Ben, listen to me. Take this camera, and look at the pictures we took. Please Ben." Tom says. "Ok, I'll look. Now go home, and get some rest." I close the door before they can protest. Then I head back into the kitchen and turn in the light. Then I look at the pictures. They're blurry, and I can't tell which end is up. So I radio Tom. "Tom, get yourself over here. Now." 10 minutes later, there's a knock on my door. "What did you want to show me, Tom? Because I cannot tell what you're trying to show me with these pictures." He looks nervous, and I ask. "What's wrong, Tom? You seem tense. Did you find them?" "I sure found them all right. Standing under an arch, making out, that's when I saw them. With rings on their fingers , and Eko, the lreost had a bible in his hands. No doubt about it Ben, they were getting married. They are married." "THEY WHAT?!,!" I yell. "They're not old enough, they're not smart enough! Who were they with?" I shout. Tom says. "815 people, all of them. Those two disturb me, Ben. No offence to you or Alex." "Coming from you Tom, you're one to talk. Remember the time I walked in on you and-" "He was nothing to me." says Tom defensively. "Good night, Tom." I say, slamming the door in his face. "MARRIED?!" I scream at the silent household. "I curse the day you were born Karl Martin!" I yell. Then I throw the picture of Alex, Karl and I at the wall. It shatters, and the photo tears. I throw plates against the wall in anger. Then I break down in my cut and bloodied hands, for the loss of Alexandra Emily Linus, my daughter, to Karl.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Alex

Today I walk over to Kate, and talk to her over a sticky subject. "Umm, Kate?" She turns and sees me. "Oh, hello Mrs. Linus-Martin. What can I do for you?" I felt really uncomfortable. "Uhh.. Do you have any condoms I can borrow?" I look down at the ground while I'm asking. She smiles. I can hear it in her voice. "Yeah, a bunch of people brought them on the plane. Didn't you grab any from your house when you left?" "Yeah, but I mean just in case. You… you know." I finish. Then I say. "Not tryin to be personal, but do you and Sawyer use them?" She laughs. "What, do they sell condoms in the cages convenience store now? I didn't see any in Saywers cage, and I combed every inch of mine!" She chuckles and says. "I don't think it matters here either. In fact, I don't think he even cares. It's not on the top of his to do list, Alex. But yeah I have a few. So the new couple is playing it safe, hm?" I nod. "Yeah, or Karl and I would be more dead than possible. If I got pregnant I mean, you know that would be just the initiative my fathe would need to kill Karl." She nods. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Alex. You love Karl so much that you'll marry him, but if he gets you pregnant, you're father will kill him. Sounds like they have what I would call a complicated relationship." She says. I stand there quietly for a minute before saying."Listen,I'm still not used to wearing the ring," I hold up my right hand, where the gold band glitters with promise. "Kate, I'll take some, but don't tell anyone,please." She nods and hands me a plastic bag. "We don't need another baby for me to deliver." She jokes. I'm puzzled, and she sees it it my face, so she says. "Look, Boone Carlyle was dying, Jack was giving him medical aid, I came across Claire in the jungle, and she went into labor, so I had to deliver Aaron. Oh and Charlie and Jin were there too." I smile and say. "See you later, Kate." Then I wander away. The sun has just set, and the stars are coming out. Then Karl comes out of our tent and says."Everyone's asleep, Alex." Then he yells "Race ya"! I race him to the edge of the water, where he strips down to his boxers, and I strip to my bra and underwear. Then I jump in the water. "I win!" I say loudly. Then we are acting like fools, bouncing around, wrestling, and splashing each other. Just as the moon rises, I kiss him, and tap on his thigh. He looks at me, then nods. I smile, and kiss him harder, He kisses me back, and my hand slides down to his waist, searching for his waistband, but it's not there. I look up at him, then continue kissing him. He removes the few clothes, I have, and 10 minutes later, we rush up the beach to our tent, where we collapse on our sleeping bags, wet and giggling. And then I'm kissing him again, and he kisses me back, and just then a voice outside says. "Hey guys, can I come in?" It sounds familiar. "Umm…" says Karl, and then the flap is pulled back. I just have time to jump into my sleeping bag.

It's Tom. "Well, well, we'll have to do something about this won't we. Danny grabs Karl, and says." Get some clothes on, Loverboy. We're taking you home, Alex." I'm sitting in my sleeping bag, panicked. The wedding band is still there, still glittering with hope for tomorrow. "So, married are we?" says Danny. "Aren't you two a little young to be-" He smirks. "Starting a family?" Tom gives us a cruel smile. Then, Tom says. "Karl, Danny and I will take you outside, while Mrs.- ah.. Martin gets dressed over here." They leave. Time pokes his head back into the tent and says. "5 minutes should be enough, right?" I get dressed slowly, hearing the sound of Danny and Tom beating up Karl. "So, want to be a daddy, do we? I'll show you what happens to daddies on the island!" Then Karl cries out in pain. I run out and punch them to make them stop. It works, thank God. Then they grab me, and I have just enough time to scream.

Then they're dragging us away, away to whatever comes tomorrow morning at the barracks. We are doomed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Karl

They're dragging me through the jungle in the middle of the night. My wedding band slips from my finger, but I catch it just in time. I can hear Alex struggling behind me. Then a yelp of pain from Danny. "She bit me!" he yelled. "Ok," says Tom. "I'll give this one a piece of the pain!" He gives me a really hard punch in the stomach, that leaves me gasping for breath. "Oof!" They're dragging us really hard now. "Why are you doing this to us?" I cry. "Because you two are too young and too stupid to be married. To be starting a family. Overall, you're too young to be together." says Danny. "No we're not!" cries Alex. "I love Karl more than anything else. He's the best thing that ever happened to me, Danny." I can hear her sobbing quietly next to me. Anger fills me, they've made Alex cry. My Alex. I jump up and punch Danny really hard in the face. I feel his nose break beneath my fist. Then I hear Tom go "Oof!" and I turn, and realize that Alex has kicked him in the stomach. "RUN!" I yell, and we take off for the beach. We don't stop running until we're surrounded by worried 815 survivors, and Alex has a bleeding cut on her face, and my eye is bruised, but as I look at my wedding ring, glowing in the firelight, I smile. We're safe


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Ben

There's a knock at my door at 8am. I open my door to find Danny. His nose is bleeding, and looks broken. "Danny? I thought you were bringing Alex and Karl back?" "I was." he says nasally. "So, where'd you find them?" "In a tent." He says, carefully concealing the contempt in his voice. He's hiding something, something he knows I won't like. "What is it Danny?" I say angrily. "What are you hiding from me?" "Oh Ben, once I tell you, you'll wish I never said anything at all. "Would you just tell me?!" "Fine, I'll tell you. I walk in on them, they're just lying there, breathless and laughing, with no clothing on. That's how I found them." I look at him, speechless. "They looked pretty into it, but we still interrupted, and captured them." I stare at him, my mouth open in shock. Then he leaves. And I'm still standing there, speechless.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Alex

Karl seems tense these days. Ever since Tom and Danny first showed up, there's been unease between Karl and I. We're both afraid that they'll come back. That Ben will come and kill Karl. I still love him, but we're really scared. It's quiet. Karl's on guard duty. I'm in our tent, lying on my sleeping bag. The heat in here is stifling. I'm only dressed in shorts and a tshirt, but the heat weighs the tent down. Finally, when I can no longer even try to sleep, I get up and go outside to lie on the beach. But when I get out there, I find that Karl is missing. I run down the beach, to where the camp is. I see Sawyer, and scurry over to him. "Have you seen Karl?!" I ask frantically. He shakes his head. "No. Why?" "Because he's missing that's why!" He looks concerned now. We go around to the tents. "Has anyone seen Karl?" I'm hysterical now. Locke tries to reassure me. "Alex, I'm sure he's fine. He probably just took a walk." "He would've told me!" I scream. "He wouldn't just leave me!" I'm sobbing hysterically. "Help me! Please help me find him!" I collapse in the sand, sobbing quietly. Locke turns to face everyone. "Karl's missing. We'll send out a search party in the morning, but I need some volunteers. Anyone?" "I'll go." says Sayid. "So shall I." says Eko quietly. Then Kate volunteers. "We need one more person. James?" "Yeah, alright I'll go." Sawyers trying to sound annoyed, but I can hear the concern in his voice. Claire says. "Wait a minute, what about Alex?" "Claire and I'll take her." Charlie pipes up. "Come on, love." Charlie helps me up, then Claire leads me towards their tent. I smile shakily at her. "Sorry for being such a mess." I say. "No problem, love. I did the same thing when Ethan kidnapped Claire." I keep walking, comforted by their words. Then I make the mistake of looking down at my hand. My wedding ring is still there, even though Karl is gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Karl

I stir, and my eyes open. I'm strapped to a table in a pitch black room. Where am I? I struggle to get up, and suddenly the lights go on. I blink in the sudden glare of the room. It's stark white, and the only things in it are are the table, a chair, and Ben. "What the heck are you playing at, Ben?!" I yell at him. "Oh, I just wanted to talk with you, Karl." "Keep your mouth shut!" I say angrily. He gives me a cruel smile. "Now, Karl, I don't believe I gave my permission to sleep with my daughter." I yell. "What the heck, Ben?! I love your daughter! Why do you hate me do much?!" The smile drops from his face. "Because you slept with her, Karl. Because you, Karl Elijah Martin, are the difference between my daughter living or dying. You will be the one that kills her with your child!" "She loves me!" I yell. "She loves me! She married me! See I have a ring-" I stop, because my ring is no longer on my finger. "Looking for this?" Ben asks, holding up a plastic bag. A bag that contains my wedding ring. "You give that back, you cold-hearted-" "Od choose my next words very carefully if I were you, Karl." He says snidely. I yell. "Go rot in hell, Ben! And leave me and Alex alone! I love Alex!" "Well, this is a bittersweet moment Karl. This is when you die, because you married my daughter!" "I love your daughter! And she loves me!" "Well, let's see how much she loves you when she's dying on an operating table, because you got her pregnant. Then how much will she love you?" "She loves me, I love her, what don't you get, Ben?" He glares at me. "I don't get…what she sees in you." He says coldly. I say. "Listen here, Ben. I would die for your daughter!" "Well maybe I can make death a reality for you Karl." "Why would you kill the man she loves, Ben?" "You're not a man, and she's delusional. She doesn't love you." "Would you just swallow your pride, and admit that she truly does love me?" I say angrily. "Never." He snaps. "I'm still hoping she'll come to her senses and marry someone half decent." "You know, I'm just glad Alex didn't inherit your mouth! Or your ugly bug eyed face!" He snarls. "I'm going to kill you, Karl Martin, so here's something for you to have to remind you of Alex!" He throws my wedding ring at me. "So," I say. "Before you kill me, I should probably mention that.." "That what?!" Should I tell him? Yes, I should. He should know. "You should know that…Alex… is pregnant."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Ben

I stare at him in shocked horror. "Pregnant?" I whisper. Then I undo the straps on the table. "Get up." I snarl. "Move it." The instant he's standing, I punch him in the face. "What the-" He yells. I knock him over and continue beating him. "You got her pregnant!" I yell. "You slept with my daughter and got her pregnant!" I start punching him, until he's bruised and bloody. "Go home, Daddy." I snarl. Then I march him through the Barracks to Juliet's house. "Clean him up." I order a stunned Juliet. "And after that, go get Alex. She's pregnant." "She's, pregnant?" Juliet stares at me, her eyes wide. "Are you sure?" "Yes." I say, shoving Karl forward, who stumbles. "He told me." "Alright, Ben, go home. I need to ask Karl a few questions about Alex. I'll see you later." She leads Karl into the house. I storm back to my house, where I head to the library. Hopefully a book will calm me down. However, I'm seething. "PREGNANT?! Alex is PREGNANT?! Curses be to your descendants Karl!" I throw a book at the wall, then shove a bunch more off the shelves. Alex is going to die. And it's all Karl's fault. Do I kill him? After Alex dies, so he has nothing to live for, anyway. Then I realise that I should go to the Martin household, ask good old Robert a few questions. I bang heavily on the door. "Robert! Open up!" I yell. Just as I'm about to resume pounding, the door opens. "Hello? Uhh..Ben... hi." "Dispense with the formalities, Robert. You have some explaining to do for your son." He nods, his face pale. "Alright, come on in, Ben. I'll.. I'll make some coffee." When we get to his living room, I turn and say to him. "I have some news, and you're not going to like it. You might want to sit down."


	25. Chapter 25

I awaken, and wonder where I am. Then the events of last night come rushing back to me. Karl is gone. I hear voices outside, and Aaron starts crying, then I hear Claire soothing him. I sit up, and I get dizzy. I stumble into the forest, where I lean against a tree, breathing heavily. I'm sweating, and my vision blurs. I head back to camp, and run into Charlie. "You alright love? You look pale." "I'm fine." I say. "Probably just something I ate." He turns and puts his arm around my shoulder, comforting me. "It'll all be ok. We're going to do everything in our power to see Karl back here safe ad sound


	26. Chapter 26

Juliet takes me into her bathroom. "I think the cut on your cheek may need stitches." she says softly. "Otherwise, I'm sure you'll be fine. Once I'm done stitching you up, we are going to the living room. I have a few questions I need to ask you." She stitches me up, then leads me into her living room. I sit down in a chair, while Juliet takes the couch. She says. "Karl, these questions may seem a little personal, but I need you to answer then, alright?" I nod. "Whatever helps Alex." Here's a little secret: I'm lying. Alex isn't pregnant. But I'm still going through with this plan, because it will get us off the island. And once we're off the island, we can escape, and live our own life in the real world. Away from Ben and the Others. So I'll answer Juliets questions, however embarrassing. She asks me. "When was the last time you and Alex had sex?" "Uhhh.." "Karl, please. I need to know." "What day is it today?" "December 3rd." I look down at my hands. "It was the first. December first." "And did you use anything? Any protection?" She looks at me, and I avert my gaze. "Was it your first time?" "No, it wasn't." I admit. "It was the second time." "Well did you use any protection the first time?" "Yeah." I say quietly. "We did." "Did you plan this Karl?" "NO!" I say angrily. "Why would I plan on getting Alex pregnant and having her father kill me?!" She apologizes hastily. "I'm sorry, Karl. It's just... you are married." She stops, and smiles. "I probably shouldn't be asking this, but how was the wedding? Did Alex like the veil?" I can't help it, I smile too. "Yeah, she loved the veil. And the wedding was perfect... Until Tom and Danny decided to crash it anyway." She laughs. Feeling guilty for lying to her, I say. "Juliet?" "Yes, Karl?" "I'm really sorry, but I lied to you. Alex isn't pregnant. I would never do something so stupid as get her pregnant. Please, don't tell Ben. Or anyone for that matter, please." She nods. "I'll protect you and Alex as long as possible. I promise."


	27. Chapter 27

"Explain, Robert, please tell me why your son just told me that my daughter is pregnant with his child." "Well, a) he loves her, she loves him, and b) I would imagine them wanting to do something, now that they're married. And c) Maybe they forgot the risks, Ben, they're not exactly geniuses. They're teens, and they are full of hormones. Why are you really here, Ben?" "I am going to kill your son." "Ben, please. I know that Karl made a mistake. Ben, if you kill my son, your daughter has to die as well. For you know: it takes two to make a baby, Ben. Since you have Alex, you should be well aware of this." I turn red. "Yes Robert. I am aware. But Alex and Karl should have known the risks they were taking. Alex is my daughter, she's sixteen! She can't die at sixteen Robert! I will not allow your son to ruin my daughters life!" I march out of the house and into Juliet's. "Juliet, give me the boy." I snarl. Karl looks worried, as does Juliet. I hoist him up off the chair, and drag him with me through the forest, not caring that he's getting all beaten up by being dragged. I turn off the fence, and throw him through it. While turning the fence back on, I call out to him. "Say hi to mommy for me! Karl, you're going to be a terrible rather!" With that, I turn around, and walk away, anger still brewing inside. I reflect that Karl couldnt be any worse than my father had been. My father was awful. I walk back into the Barracks, when I see Juliet staring at me, a disapproving look on her face. I ignore her.


	28. Chapter 28

I'm standing at the shoreline, at sunset. The waves have a calming effect. I'm melancholy and tired. Karl has been missing for almost 24 hours now. Suddenly I hear a shout. "We found him!" I whip around, just in time to see Karl limping back into camp with Sawyer helping him. His face is bruised and bloody, and when he smiles at me, I see a row of stitches in his cheek. "Karl!" I cry, flinging myself into his arms. "Are you ok? What happened to your face?!" He winces in pain, then smiles ruefully, and says. "Your father, that's what." "What did you say to him Karl?" "I told him something." he says cautiously. "What?" I ask. "I told him... that you were pregnant." I'm speechless. "Why?" "To see how he reacts to the news. Don't worry, I have a plan." "A plan to get yourself killed?" I ask gently. Then I reach up and kiss his forehead. I say. "Or a plan to save me?" He presses his forehead against mine, and says. "I love you, Alex." "I love you too, Karl." I whisper. He embraces me, and then pulls away, and grabs my hand. He rubs his fingers over my wedding ring. "Your father is trying to split us up, Alex." "Well, he has to get to us first." I smile at him. "When I first woke up in the Barracks, my ring was gone." I look down at his hand, where his ring sparkles. "And..." "Your father took it." "How low will he stoop to be rid of us?" "Not us, Alex. Me." "Why does he hate you so much?" "Because, Alex. We both know what would happen to you if you got pregnant. You would die, and I'd be blamed. There's no one else that you've been with. Unless there's something you're not telling me." he teases. I shake my head. "Nope." I kiss him again, and we walk down the sand to our tent. There's dried blood on the sand. I gasp, but Karl just shakes his head. "Don"t worry, that's from this." he says, pointing to the stitches in his cheek. "Tom cut me with a hunting knife, then threatened to do the same to you if I didn't cooperate." He fingers the cut on his face and winces. "I didn't want you to get hurt, do I went with him. I didn't want you to have a huge ugly cut on your face like me." "Well then, Mr. Ugly." I say, kissing him. "That makes you my knight in shining armor." He smiles, and all is right in our little camp again.


	29. Chapter 29

It's good to be back with Alex. The whole camp, it seems, was worried about my abduction. I never thought that my family would be a bunch of lost survivors of a commercial airline crash. But here I am, alive and well. My family, that's who these people are. Alex and I are lying on a blanket, in the middle of the night, on the beach. "Hey." Alex says, pointing up at the night sky. "Ursa Theodorous." I smile. "Teddy Bear." I run my fingers through her dark, wavy hair. She reaches over and caresses my face. "Ow." I say, as her thumb runs over my stitches. "Sorry." she whispers. "It's alright, don't worry about it." I notice that as we are together again, the stars seem especially bright tonight.


	30. Chapter 30

I'm lying in my bed, wide awake. For once since this whole nightmare started, I'm not thinking of Alex. I'm thinking of Annie, my precious Annie, who died because of me. I married her when we were younger, when I was young and foolish. She became pregnant, and no where on the island would you find a pair of prouder parents-to-be. But she got sick. Very sick. And she became the first victim of the pregnancy deaths. I never got to meet the child either. So when my daughter, my teenage daughter, subjected to temptations and hormones, started dating Karl, I was very afraid. Afraid that the same fate would befall her, the same end as my mother, Emily faced, and my dear wife, Annie too. I fear for her life now, now that she is with child. Instead of another fruitless night of attempting to sleep, I get up, and walk down the hall, which is lined with pictures, photographs. Most of them are pictures of Alex and I. One is of my parents, the only picture I have of them, which for some strange reason, is still hanging. And there's one more picure: Annie and I as children. Our wedding photo is hidden in the back of my closet. As I'm walking, I hear the front door open. I freeze. "Ben?" Oh. It's Jack. I walk out of the hall and into the light from the moon. "Right here." "You the only one home still?" "Alex is with your people, Jack." He shrugs. "So that's it, then? You give up?" I'm angry, and when I speak, my calm demeanor barely masks my anger. "I always have a plan, Jack." I say coolly. We sit down, and I outline my plan. He's reluctant at first, but when I mention he can see his friends again, he agrees. "Why should I do this Ben?" he sighs. I lean forward. "You and Juliet can go. You can leave, go back to your life." He looks up, and I catch a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "And I'm supposed to believe you because..." This isn't what I want to hear. "Alright, you have my word. " He nods. "You'll let Juliet leave too?" "Yes, Jack, I will." "Fine. When do I leave?" "Preferably now, Jack." I say, handing him his backpack. "There's a gun inside and a map. As he walks out the door, I say. "Remember that I trust you, Jack. Remember." He nods, and as he's walking away, I hear him say. "I know."


	31. Chapter 31

He comes into our tent in the middle of the night. "Hello, Alex." "Jack?" I ask sleepily. "Aren't you glad I'm back? Wake up Karl, now. Alex." I don't do anything, stunned. Then Jack holds up a gun. My eyes widen in shock. "Wake him up now." I shake Karl awake. "Karl, get up." He opens his eyes, sits up, and sees Jack. "Can I help you, Jack?" "Say good-bye to Alex, Karl. I'll give you a moment to pack your things, Alex." "Pack my- what's going on? Where are you taking me Jack?" With a feeling of dread, I think I know the answer. "I'm taking you home, Alex." "This is my home. More than the barracks will ever be." "We need to reverse our roles. Alex, you are going back to the Others. I'll be right back." He walks out of the tent for a minute. Karl leans over. "Alex, do as he says. GO!" I'm crying. "No, I won't leave you! I can't, I won't leave you." He stares at me. "Alex, look at me. Look at me!" I force myself to looks into his eyes. "What?" "I know you won't leave me, but you have to. Besides it's only for a little while, I promise. I love you Alex." He kisses me, softly at first, then more passionately. Then he breaks away. "No matter what, I love you, and that's a promise!" I nod, and stop crying. I brush the tears off my face, as Jack walks back in. Karl hands me my things, and we share a quick embrace. Then Jack escorts me out into the night. Then we're walking through the dark jungle. I look at him, and think. "_He's supposed to be a hero. Not a traitor. Not one of dads puppets."_ Then I do a foolish thing by asking what's on my mind. "Jack, why are you doing this?" "I'm helping your father." "What was his offer? Your freedom? Juliet's? Both?" It seems I've guessed correctly. "I did it because he'll let us leave." "So you're going to abandon your people?" HE gets angry. "You listen, and listen good. I didn't abandon them. Your people kidnapped me! I sacrificed myself for Sawyer and Kate. I've done enough for my people! I've been making decisions since day one, and I just made another one." I'm slient.

The next morning we arrive at the Barracks. Dad runs out of our house. Seeing the worried look on his face, I burst into tears. "Alex." he says softly. He embraces me gently, then says. "Hold out your hand, Alex." I do as I'm told, not willing to disobey my worried daddy. As tears stream down my face, he tugs off my wedding ring. He looks at me, his blue eyes piercing into my soul. "I was so worried." he confesses quietly. "Alexandra, never leave me like that again!" He turns to Jack, who has been silently standing by, watching the reunion. "That was your orientation, Jack. You're one of the good guys now." He nods. "What next?" He smirks. "Now you get Karl. A nice long stint in the cages ought to set him straight." Jack nods, and runs off.


	32. Chapter 32

I wait patiently for Jack to return for me, as I know he eventually will do. A meeting is held between the main leaders, or "A-Team" of the camp. Sayid and Locke are present. Desmond, Charlie, Jin and Hurley have gone on a camping trip. Claire told me. At the meeting, my friends devise a plan. "When Jack comes back, he not going to be going back to the Others." Locke says. "But how does a crazy plan like that work?" I ask. Sayid looks up. "Easy, we kidnap him." "But he's one of us!" He looks at me wearily. "He was one of us, Karl. But he's working for the enemy. So...how do we do this?" "I think that when he comes back for me, Sayid, you hide in my tent. When I'm ready, I'll convince him to get something from my tent for me, and you jump on him." "How will I know when?" "I'll say- please Jack, it means a lot to me." I declare in a falsetto. "If Kate can do it, then I can do it too!" They laugh. We have a plan, and we're ready.

The next afternoon, Jack arrives. "Afternoon, Karl. Long time, no see." "I presume you're here to return me to my people?" "That's correct. Now, if we can jus-" "Jack,can you grab something from my tent for me?" He starts walking, but right when he's in front of the tent, he turns. "Why?" I smile slyly and say. "Please Jack, it means a lot to me.." He nods, just as Sayid jumps out of the tent, tackling him. "Didn't think you could get away that easily did you?" he snarls. "Kidnapping one of us, Jack, was a big mistake." Jack's eyes are wide in shock. "These are the same people who kidnapped us, and killed us, and sabotaged us, Sayid. They're not one of us!" "They're just kids, Jack. Besides, they've never done anything to harm us." Jack smiles. Sayid glares at him. "Not to mention that you're working with them. You kidnapped Alex! Now, you're not going anywhere." Sawyer walks up. "Well well well, welcome back Doc. Had fun kidnapping kids?" He says sarcastically. Jack glares at him, as Sayid and Sawyer pull their guns out. "Drop the gun, Ford. Jarrah too." a voice cries from behind us.. I turn to see Juliet staring at us, her own gun held out. "You heard me. Drop the guns." They don't comply. She looks at me. "I think your stitches are infected, Karl." It's such a normal thing to say, for such an absurd moment. Then I realise it: she's here. Not to help Jack, as I can tell from the surprised look on his face. She puts her gun back, and rushes to hug me. I embrace her, and look at her. "Where's my wife, Juliet?" Her face softens. "She's with her father, Karl." She turns to them, and says. "Jack and I will be staying a while, is that ok?" Stunned, Sayid nods. Then Desmond runs up. "Doctor! There's a woman that parachuted onto the island! She needs your help!" Astounded,we all stare, as Jack runs off with him. This is going to be good. We're going to be saved.


End file.
